One and the Same
by Aestiva
Summary: America and Canada have always been closer than twins and brothers probably should be but they've never minded. Besides, they aren't two separte Nations but one and the same. So really, America should have known Canada wouldn't mind him crossdressing. Twincest, FrUK, crossdressing, slash, and mind reading.


**This is because a page I admin in the Hetalia fandom reached 100 likes and I promised I'd write ten one-shots for it. The prompt for this was "giraffe". I have no idea how this fic came from that. Anyway, I'm not really happy with this little ficklet & it's the first Hetalia one I've written.**

**Warnings: Twincest, cross-dressing.**

**Pairings: CanAme, FrUK**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

He was just making pancakes for his lover. Matthew had thought that a surprise visit to Alfred's house to make him delicious pancakes would cheer him up since his twin had been feeling down in the dumps for a while. What he didn't know was that America had been feeling bad about not telling Matthew of is cross dressing habit. Therefore, it was an understandable shock when he saw America saunter into his house wearing a tight fitted blue dress and hair extensions with makeup on. However, America seemed just as shocked.

"Oh Matthew, you're here and oh um, I forgot something!" With that, the southern Nation dropped his white purse and ran towards his bedroom, almost bowling over Mattie. And so it came to stand that Matthew was sitting outside of his twin's door telling him how much he loved him, pancake batter long forgotten on the kitchen counters.

"Alfred Franklin Jones of the United States of America, if you don't open up that door within the next minute, I will break it down so help me.

"Go away Matthew," The sob that followed nearly broke Matthew's heart. He loved his brother so much, he couldn't care less if he dressed as a woman. Seeing there was really no choice, Matthew leaned back against the blue wall and began kicking the door fiercely around the doorknob. For some reason, people never thought Canada had America's strength despite the fact that he and his brother's fates were twisted together so tight that not even another world war could rip them apart. They were side by side and standing with their heads held high, as they always would, even if it got them killed. In fact, Canada was really a superpower as well because if anyone attacked Canada, America would kill them and vice versa. Within a few short minutes, Canada had broken down the door and cautiously poked his head inside.

"Mercy, I love you. I'll always love you and I don't care if you dress like a woman. Can I just talk to you?" America's bed was shifted ever so slightly to the left, ensuring Canada that his brother was in the room under his bed. The room never failed to amazing Canada, no matter how many times he saw it. One wall was a beach in Hawaii and the one across from it was bison grazing, the blue sky behind them perfect. Another wall was a snowy home in Alaska with smoke gently wafting out of the chimney and warm yellow light spilling out from the windows while the other wall was America's capitol looking gorgeous in the light of the gentle sun. The floor was one massive bed, covered with a patriotic comforter and ever so convenient to land on when one was dropping in from the trapdoor ten feet above. The ceiling was a blue sky with puffy clouds and inside one was the faint drawing of Confederacy. When he dropped down, the lights that had been carefully designed and installed to make it appear that the walks were shining had been turned off, making the room dark as night.

"I didn't want you to find out Mattie, I just wanted to try it out before we go to England's house and tell him and France that we're together." As America spoke, he reached out with his arm to find his other half and by the time he was finished talking, he and Canada were snuggled up border to border, spine to spine, as they were meant to be. One would think it should be wrong to be in a dark room in only your boxers with your twin equally naked and pressing each other's spines together but their spines were their borders and when they pressed them together in just the right places then they could actually hear each other's thoughts. They liked communicating this way better.

I _don't care Mercy. I love you and this is just another part of you, another beautiful part that I adore with all my heart. Besides… you looked smoking in that dress._ America smiled, sending warm waves of happiness through his brother's mind.

_Thanks. You looked rather stunned when you saw me, thought you were angry at me._ America could sense his brother's sadness pulling at him worse than his own sadness.

_Never America. I love you with all my heart._ Canada almost always called America Mercy when he wasn't calling him by a pet name or his human name or his full title. Still, America could feel there was something nagging at Canada's mind and in turn, his own.

_I love you too Canada._ His brother melted close to America, opening their minds a little bit more so that the other could wander through their memories and feelings instead of just feeling the strong feelings or thoughts. America stepped into his brother's mind a little bit more and started walking, following the sense that was pulling him to when he came in the door and saw Canada, only this was from Canada's point of view.

_Oh, that's what the feeling was, curiosity._ Canada could sense his brother's amusement that Canada was so curious about what it felt to cross-dress and the idea that was starting to blossom. _Mercy, we are not cross-dressing over to England's house on top of telling them that we've been together since we first met each other and are only just now informing them._

_C'mon Mattie! France won't mind and England can deal with it._ As he spoke, well thought really, the words, he pulled up the memory of cross-dressing for the first time today and gave it a gentle push towards his brother. As Canada probed into the memory, both twins were taken back into the feeling of long hair and makeup and a breezy dress.

_That felt amazing Alfie._ Canada still tasted the lingering effects of the memory. Though he never said an approval, America could feel his brother's approval at the idea, not that day but soon after and smiled deep inside his chest. _Also, was that a tattoo I saw? Can't believe I didn't notice it the other night._

_Do you really think something as important as Texas could be condensed into a pair of glasses? Please, a tattoo is way better. _Canada couldn't help but chuckle. After that, they lay there for a while until the lights flashed once, signaling a reminder to America. Canada knew that all the lights in the house could sense if anyone was in the room and if they were it would flash out a message in Morse code to his brother. Matthew knew what it was going to spell this time: Half hour leave for England. Both twins reluctantly separated, their perfect other half's mind becoming far away in the blink of an eye, a feeling that always made them feel like they had been ripped in half, leaving everything a little bit duller.

"We should go upstairs and get dressed so we can hop to England in time." For some reason, they suspected it was because their two countries were so close and America was the last superpower, they both could sort of shift from one place to another. The worse their relations were with the country the more energy it took but the Special Relationship made it so that the twins could easily shift over to England's house. After a few minutes of getting dressed in matching hoodies and jeans after recovering from that awful rip, the two were standing outside America's house, starting to run and barreling right into Russia.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" Alfred didn't let go of Matthew's hand but he did shove Russia away from them.

"Get away from me you Commie bastard," Alfred grumbled. "No one likes you other than your creepy sister."

"There is no reason to be so unpleasant comrade; I am merely here because my China was meeting with England as I wished to stay near him." As Russia spoke, China came walking out of the house and up to Russia, taking his hand in his.

"The meeting ran late and we're flying out tomorrow, aru. We're just going to the hotel, aru." His brother merely gave them a tense nod and followed his brother's lead around the two. Matthew knew how hard seeing Russia was for his brother. Alfred had thought the sun revolved around him for a long time when he was younger before being disenchanted when he saw Russia scaring other Nations. When they got to the door, England and France were waiting for them.

"America, Canada! Come inside boys, dinner is ready." America tightened his grip on Canada's hand a little bit too much for comfort, clearly nervous about tonight. It's not like England or France would notice anyway, Canada reflected. He could only tell because America was his brother. France winked at them.

"Don't worry," he stage-whispered. "I made it." England elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh shut up Frog." Dinner turned out to be a delicious salad with cheese and croutons, one of Canada's, and by extension America's, favorite things to eat. Afterwards, Canada offhandedly mentioned that they had something to tell the men who they privately referred to as Dad and Papa when they wanted to forget about being a Nation and to just be Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams. France was immediately curious.

"Ohonhon, are my little boys finally growing up and becoming interested in someone?" America and Canada exchanged looks.

"Well, it's about that. Canada and I just wanted to tell you something and"

"Even though you might think it is wrong and hate us, we're not changing so you'll have to deal."

"That the two of us are in a happy relationship,"

"Just like we've been for a long time."

There was an ominous silence as the twins stopped talking.

"Well boys," England finally said. "There's nothing I can do to change it, correct?" The North American brothers reached for each other's hand and shook their heads, not really liking where the conversation was going.

"Then it's okay. This apparently has been going on for a while and we just wish you'd tell us these things." They stood up in perfect unison.

"Well this evening's been wonderful but we really should go, give you time to think over that for a little bit. Call us if you change your mind about us dating but you should know we're not changing." America must be rather flustered to be grinning that much, he knew the smile was just a mask hiding the fear that was coursing through him, so strong that even with just their hands touching Canada could feel a tinge of it that wasn't from him. After the two had left, France turned to England.

"I told you, didn't I _mon lapin_?"

"Oh shut up Frog, you only won the bet because I thought they would have told us if they really were dating."

**And thus the first Hetalia writing I've posted is completed. The doorman appreciates a review on the way out.**


End file.
